Megadramon
, , , , , |encards= |n1=(Ko:) 메가드라몬 Megadramon |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Crack Team |s1=Gigadramon }} Megadramon is a Dark Dragon Digimon. It is a member of the Crack Team and was remodeled for use at the same time as Gigadramon, incorporating technology appropriated from Andromon. It is a dark dragon Digimon that is said to boast the strongest and wickedest power among Dragon-type Cyborg Digimon of the Ultimate level. As a Digimon that was artificially remodeled by someone, it was programmed to destroy everything. It can definitely be said that its existence is the epitome of a computer virus. It can easily penetrate Computer Networks protected by strong security, and can very easily destroy and then completely reformat the host computer. Attacks *'Dark Side Attack'This attack is named "Genocide A" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and retains its original name of "Genocide Attack" in Digimon Masters, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Genocide Attack): Fires countless organic missiles from both of its arms. *'Ultimate Attack'This attack retains its original name of "Ultimate Slicer" on Bo-69 and Digimon World Championship. (Ultimate Slicer): Performs an attack that is able to cut any material to pieces. *'Big Mega Fire' (Mega Death Scythe) Design Megadramon is a brown dragon with purple hair and yellow eyes. It has tattered purple wings and two arms, and wears a blak helmet and black gauntlets on its arms. Etymologies ;Megadramon (メガドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure Megadramon and Gigadramon worked for as air troops. Megadramon attacks Tai, Izzy, Tentomon and Agumon a first time only to be injured into an eye by Greymon. Later, Megadramon and Gigadramon bombed Machinedramon's city in order to destroy the . Megadramon's final fate is unknown. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Megadramon is an enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 A Megadramon is among the Digimon that crashed the Teen-Age Wolves' concert at Christmas. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers When Rika, , Kazu and Kenta appeared in a mechanical, cloudy level of the Digiworld, they discovered and fixed a jammed clock, against and 's protests. This act freed the imprisoned Megadramon, who believed he could get to the Real World by absorbing the data of a Digimon who's already been there. Going straight for Renamon made her digivolve to , but she was overwhelmed, and it took the surprise appearance of the legendary tamer Ryo and his partner to re-imprison Megadramon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Another Megadramon was with Neo when he invaded Holy Angel Castle, but it was destroyed by one of the two Knightmon. Another Megadramon fights until it is destroyed by . Digimon World Megadramon is obtainable by digivolving Devimon, Tyrannomon, Airdramon, and Seadramon. To obtain via digivolution, you need 3000 HP, 5000 MP, Off 500, Def 300, Speed 400, Brains 400, 55KG and 10 or less care mistakes. (Bonus Condition: 30+ battles). If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. A wild Megadramon appears as the second boss in Mt. Infinity. Megadramon is not a required boss fight; Mameo has the option of fighting it. Megadramon is the only enemy with the powerful mechanical technique DG Dimension, except Giromon. Once defeated, it joins the city's arena. HIt randomly appears outside of the arena building, bragging about its strength. It sometimes fights in the grade A/S tournaments. Digimon Digital Card Battle Megadramon lives in Steep Road with his brother, Gigadramon, and fights in the Battle Arena as the second-to-last opponent. The Megadramon card is #112 and is an Ultimate level Darkness-type card with 1810 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Darkside Attack": inflicts 920 damage. * "Big Mega Fire": inflicts 290 damage. * "Ultimate Attack": inflicts 300 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "Both player's HP are halved." Digimon World 2 Megadramon can be obtained by trading a Numemon in the Digimon Center in Digital City. That particular Megadramon knows "Darkside Attack" and "Wing Blade". Megadramon can digivolve from Cyclonemon or Deltamon. Megadramon is one of the few Ultimate Digimon that cannot digivolve further. It is also seen in the wild with SkullGreymon and Tuskmon. It's attack, Darkside Attack, prevents the target Digimon from healing their HP for that turn. Digimon World 3 Megadramon can be found in Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, Megadramon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Red Ultimate Card with 26/20. Digimon World 4 Megadramon is only seen in Machine Pit and its dungeons. Digimon World Re:Digitize Megadramon digivolves from Airdramon, Birdramon, Greymon, and Seadramon, and can digivolve to Darkdramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Megadramon digivolves from Airdramon, Seadramon, and Birdramon, and can digivolve to Darkdramon and MetalGarurumon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order When the finds and in Infinite Cauldron Core 02 they state they do not have the time to fight the Hero, and instead, Kuzuhamon summons Megadramon, as well as a BlackWarGrowlmon, WereGarurumon (Black), Gigadramon, and MetalGreymon (Blue), and then leave. Just as the Hero was about to fight the five Digimon however, Kouta Hirose, Yukimura, Himari Oofuchi, and Rikka arrive and fight the five Digimon instead, so that the Hero can continue on without delay. After Shoma's defeat, Megadramon decides to join the City, and joins the research lab and will increase In-Training level Digimon's stats in exchange for bits. Megadramon is a Weapon Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Turuiemon, BomberNanimon, and Saberdramon and can digivolve into WarGreymon, Darkdramon, Belphemon Sleep Mode, and the Mega version of Arresterdramon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Megadramon digivolves from Stingmon at level 33 with 3000 machine EXP, and can digivolve to Machinedramon at level 42. Megadramon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Megadramon is #201, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 224 HP, 226 MP, 135 Attack, 117 Defense, 74 Spirit, 96 Speed, and 52 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Powerful 4, and Ether Eddy4 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Megadramon digivolves from Airdramon and can digivolve to Darkdramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Megadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 3600 Machine experience. Megadramon can also DNA digivolve from Yanmamon and FlareRizamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 2500 Machine experience, and 2000 Dragon experience. Megadramon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with BlackWarGrowlmon, or to Machinedramon with either MetalTyrannomon or Gigadramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Megadramon is #129, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Holy elements, and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the Confusion Guard, Death Guard, and Rich traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. Megadramon digivolves from ExVeemon and Reptiledramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Megadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 28 with 140 attack, 105 speed, and a level cap of 35. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Megadramon DigiFuses from Airdramon and Guardromon, and can DigiFuse to Goldramon with MagnaAngemon, MasterTyrannomon, and Triceramon, to Darkdramon with Gigadramon, Triceramon, and Tankmon, to Machinedramon with MetalTyrannomon, Andromon, and ExTyrannomon, and the MetalSeadramon with MegaSeadramon, Tylomon, and MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Megadramon is a Wind Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Greymon, Cyclonemon, and Tyrannomon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon, BlackWarGreymon, and Machinedramon. Its special attack is Genocide Attack and its support skill is Bulls-Eye which increases accuracy by 15%. In Complete Edition, Megadramon can also digivolve from Airdramon and digivolve to Goldramon and Megidramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Megadramon is #201 and is a Wind Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Greymon, Cyclonemon, Tyrannomon, and Airdramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon, BlackWarGreymon, Machinedramon, Goldramon, and Megidramon. Its special attack is Genocide Attack and its support skill is Bulls-Eye which increases accuracy by 15%. Digimon World Championship Megadramon digivolves from Devidramon, Growlmon, Seadramon, and DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Gallantmon with 60 virus AP 22 battles 50% wins and 2 egg re-verts. Digimon Battle Megadramon is an obtainable card-digivolved Digimon that digivolves from Mekanorimon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. It has the stat build of Str(3), Dex(1), Con(3), Int(1). There is also a version that can card digivolve to Craniamon. Digimon Masters Digivolves from Mekanorimon at level 25 and digivolves into Machinedramon at lvl41. Digimon Heroes! Megadramon digivolves from Airdramon and can digivolve to Darkdramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Megadramon digivolves from Mekanorimon. Digimon Links Megadramon digivolves from Greymon, Cyclonemon, and Tyrannomon, and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon, BlackWarGreymon, and Machinedramon. Digimon ReArise Megadramon digivolves from Cyclonemon and can digivolve to Machinedramon or nothing. Notes and references de:Megadramon